Strong Suit
by ScriptMaster77
Summary: After an encounter with a villain goes wrong, Mina is left questioning if she is suited to become a hero. (Rated T for language.)


My Hero Academia:

Strong Suit:

* * *

 **Credits: Strong Suit**

 **Written by: ScriptMaster77**

 **My Hero Academia created by Kōhei Horikoshi**

 **All rights go to Weekly** _ **Shōnen Jump**_ **/Shueisha**

* * *

 _Musutafu Prefecture._

 _Izuku Midoriya, Mina Ashido, Eijiro Kirishima walk along a crowded street, Katsuki Bakugo follows behind them at a distance._

 _Mina excitedly looks into the window of a boutique, where a light blue sundress is displayed as on sale. Bakugo scoffs at her behaviour._

Mina: Wow! I didn't know there were so many sales on at the moment! Looks like there are some good deals on!

Bakugo: It looks like useless junk to me.

 _Mina and Kirishima turn to face Bakugo._

Kirishima: Relax man, it's good to browse around and see what's available.

Mina: Yeah! There's nothing like retail therapy to help you relax!

 _She nudges Izuku, catching him off guard for a moment._

Mina: Speaking of which, any chance we'll be able to look around after we get the stuff for the dorm.

 _Izuku looks at a shopping list._

Izuku: Hmm… Iida was very specific in his list; we're supposed to get no more than twenty noodle packets, five cartons of eggs, two two-litre cartons of orange juice-

 _Mina swipes the list from Izuku's hands, startling him._

Mina: Yoink!

Izuku: H-hey! W-what was that for A-Ashido?

 _She smiles at him._

Mina: Sorry Midoriya, but that just sounds too boring, we should have some fun! It's not often we get to go out! Besides, with all the offers on today I reckon we can get all the stuff on Iida's list and get something nice to treat ourselves when we get back to the dorms.

 _Kirishima nods his head in agreement whilst Bakugo shrugs his shoulders._

Kirishima: She has a point man, when is the next time we'll get a chance like this? What do you think Bakugo?

Bakugo: Whatever.

 _He frets for a moment._

Izuku: I-I suppose we could…

 _The group are suddenly shaken by a tremor._

 _RUMBLE…_

Kirishima: What the-?!

 _They turn around to see a villain, in a heavily armoured metal suit, storm through the smoke and into the street._

 _KRRSSHHH._

 _He looks around at the terrified civilians, who are running away or cowering in fear._

Villain: Bah! Look at you all… Weaklings! It's about time someone put you all in your place!

 _The four UA students fan the smoke away from their eyes, looking around in alarm._

Kirishima: Is everyone alright?

Izuku: Y-yeah.

Mina: We're fine… Jeez… Who the hell is that guy?

Kirishima: I don't know…

 _Bakugo pushes them aside, approaching the villain._

Izuku: K-Kacchan?

Kirishima: Dude, where are you going?

Bakugo: Where does it look like I'm fucking going? I'm going to take this asshole down.

 _Mina looks at the villain in unease._

Mina: I don't know… Maybe it's best if we let the pros deal with this.

Bakugo: We have our licences. Nothing's stopping us.

 _Kirishima enthusiastically rallies behind him._

Kirishima: Yeah! The four of us can take him! We're here, we can't just run away!

 _Mina becomes increasingly anxious._

Mina: I know that but… Look at him. He's huge! Do we really stand a chance?

 _Izuku is slient. Mina notices turns to face him._

Mina: Midoriya?

 _The group look as the villain smashes up the street._

Izuku: They're right Ashido… This man's putting innocent people in danger, we have to help. Even if we can't beat him, we can hold him off and keep him distracted until the pro-heroes arrive.

 _Kirishima reassuringly places his hand on Mina's shoulder._

Kirishima: It'll be okay Ashido. This is what we've been training for. Remember?

 _Mina becomes more determined._

Mina: Okay… I'm in.

Kirishima: That's the spirit! Besides, he doesn't look that tough.

* * *

 _The street now lies in further ruin. The road is completely torn up. Buildings crumble as fires spread around the surrounding debris._

 _Izuku and Bakugo are thrown into the side of a building. Both are clearly concerned about the current situation._

 _CRASH._

Bakugo: Fuck! This bastard's tearing the street apart! Where the fuck's Raccoon Eyes?!

Izuku: I-I don't k-know… W-We got separated. T-There's civilians trapped in the rubble. M-Maybe she's with them?

 _Bakugo scowls, charging up an explosion. Izuku nods his head._

Bakugo: Shitty Hair and I will deal with this asshole. You get these people out of here!

Izuku: I'm on it.

 _Bakugo propels himself forward with an explosion, charging towards the villain, where Kirishima is already grappling with him._

 _BOOOM._

 _Mina runs through the battleground, carrying a small girl in her arms. The girl cries, tears flowing down her face._

Girl: Mommy? W-where's my Mommy?

 _She kneels down, bringing the girl to eye level. She wipes away the girl's tears._

Mina: Look at me… D-don't cry… It'll all be okay.

 _She gives the girl a reassuring smile._

Mina: I promise, you'll be fine.

 _The two are alerted to a group of civilians._

Civilian: Over here!

 _The girl stretches her arms out towards the crowd, towards her parents. They are all overwhelmed with relief._

Girl: Mommy! Daddy!

Mother: My baby!

Father: Oh thank God!

 _Mina hands the distraught mother her child, ushering the crowd away from the carnage._

Mother: Oh, thank you… Thank you so much…

Mina: Everyone! Head downtown! The police have set up barriers! Get past them and you'll be safe!

 _The crowd proceed to run from the scene. Mina turns to see the villain ram his fist into Kirishima's stomach._

 _SLAM._

 _Kirishima grabs the villains arm, and starts to wrestle with him._

Kirishima: _Ugh_ … I take it back… _Hnn_ … You're tougher than you look.

Villain: You're smart kid… Smart enough to know you're outclassed!

 _Kirishima smirks at him._

Kirishima: Who said I was giving up? Red Counter!

 _He pushes the villain back._

 _BOOOM._

 _Bakugo, propelled by his quirk, tackles the villain to the ground._

 _THUDD._

 _BOOM. BOOM. BOOM._

 _As Bakugo continues to repeatedly beat the villain with explosions, he is suddenly grabbed by the throat and thrown into Kirishima._

 _SLAM._

 _Mina stands there, watching the spectacle in apprehension._

 _She comes out of her shock when someone calls out to her._

Businessman: Someone! H-Help me, please!

 _She turns to see a businessman in a suit pinned underneath debris and a steel girder._

Businessman: P-please! I-I need help!

 _Mina runs over towards him._

Mina: I'm here! I'll get you out of there, just hold on!

 _She kneels down beside the steel beam, readying acid in her hand._

 _SHZZ._

 _The girder begins to dissolve only for the rubble on top to suddenly shift, putting the businessman in agony. Mina is shaken by this._

Business: _Ugghh_!

Mina: Oh God… I-I'm sorry… T-There's too much weight on the beam, m-my acid's not gonna be much use. I-I'm gonna have to lift it.

 _She strains as she struggles to lift the beam off of him._

Mina: _Hnnggh_!

 _She pants as she continues to try and lift the girder._

Mina: _Huff…_ I-It's too heavy… I-

 _She is interrupted when Izuku kneels down beside them._

Izuku: Need a hand?

 _He takes over from Mina, picking up the girdle from underneath._

 _His body sparks with electricity as he lifts the rubble, allowing Mina to pull the businessman out from underneath._

Businessman: Thank you! I-I thought I was a gonner!

 _The two gaze at Izuku's power as he throws the rubble away from them._

 _Izuku and Mina then help the man up._

Izuku: Can you walk.

Businessman: I-I think so, yeah.

Izuku: Then get out of here. It's not safe, head for the Police barrier.

 _As the businessman leaves for safety, Mina looks at Izuku with concern as he moves further into the battleground._

Mina: Where are you going?

Izuku: This villain's strong. He must have some strength enhancement quirk, like mine. Kacchan and Kirishima won't last in an up-close confrontation. We need to re-group.

 _He runs into battle, Mina following in concern, before they are both blown back by a massive explosion._

Mina: Izuku, wait!

 _BOOOOOM._

* * *

 _Bakugo and Kirishima proceed to attack the villain from all sides, assaulting him with various attacks._

 _BOOM. SKLIT._

 _Enraged, the villain knocks the two students back._

Villain: Fools! You really think those attacks can harm me?! They barely tickled!

 _Bakugo launches into the air, preparing to strike._

 _BOOOM._

Bakugo: You wanna go asshole! Fine! Howlitzer Impact!

 _An open palm connects with the armour before creating a massive explosion._

 _BOOOOOM._

 _Smoke surrounds as Bakugo stands in a triumphant pose._

 _He is then surprised to see the villain standing there, his armour unscathed by the attack._

Villain: Bah! That's the best you can do?

 _The villain picks up Bakugo and slams him into the ground before pounding him again in the stomach._

 _SLAM._

 _Bakugo attempts to get up but only collapses into unconsciousness._

Bakugo: _Uhh_ …

 _Kirishima rushes in, hardening his body to grotesque proportions._

Kirishima: Red Riot Unbreakable!

 _SKLIT._

 _He bombards the villain with a series of rapid blows._

 _The villain is unfazed, unmoving as Kirishima continues his assault._

 _Now seemingly bored with the fight, the villain grabs Kirishima and continually head-butts him into submission._

Kirishima: _Aggh_!

 _Izuku and Mina arrive to see the villain stand over their friends._

Mina: Kirishima!

 _Mina is knocked back by the villain._

Villain: More heroes? Can't you see I'm too strong to beat?

 _He is caught off-guard as Izuku flicks his finger at him._

Izuku: Delaware Smash!

 _SMASH._

 _The shockwave knocks the villain down but fractures Izuku's finger._

 _The villain gets up, slightly bemused._

Villain: Huh, you hurt me… You're pretty strong…

 _He strikes Izuku with a back-hand, sending him flying backwards._

 _THOOM._

Villain: But I'm still stronger than you!

 _He grabs Izuku by the leg and slams him into the ground. Mina reaches out in terror._

Mina: Midoriya!

 _SLAM._

Villain: I am the strongest!

 _Izuku cries out in pain._

Izuku: _Aaaahhh_!

 _The villain then picks up a piece of debris, preparing to crush Izuku with it._

Villain: No one can beat me!

Mina: Get away from him you bitch!

 _Perplexed, the villain turns to see only Mina standing against him._

 _He casts the debris aside, away from the fight, laughing sinisterly._

Villain: You wish to fight me girl?

 _Trembling, she out-stretches her hands._

Mina: I-I'm warning y-you.

 _He walks towards her._

Villain: Come on then, fight me!

 _A glob of acid is hurled at the armour, to little effect._

 _SHZZ._

Villain: That's all you got? Pathetic!

 _She continues to throw acid at the villain as he continues his approach._

 _SHZZ. SHZZ. SHZZ._

 _Tears stream down Mina's face as she punches the villain._

Mina: Ha-

 _She cradles her hand as the impact is too much for her._

Mina: Ah!

 _She looks at him with exhaustion in her eyes, deflated and fearful. She is broken._

 _The villain smirks as he shoves her back, causing her to trip onto the ground._

Villain: Weakling!

 _He now stands over her. Meanwhile, a large shadow begins to encroach on them._

Villain: That's all you are, weak. You have no chance against me.

 _He begins to notice the shadow growing over them._

Villain: I am strong! No one can beat me!

 _He looks behind to see the source of the shadow, a giant hand._

Villain: I will crush- Eh?

 _The villain is picked up by the giant hand and lifted off the ground._

Villain: Hey! Let me go!

 _Mina looks up in awe as Mt. Lady now holds the villain in her palm, effectively restraining him as he struggles against her grip._

Mt. Lady: So, you're the big guy responsible for all this damage, huh? You don't look so tough to me.

Villain: Let me go! I will not be beaten! I am the strongest! Do you hear me!? I am the strongest!

 _Mina lowers her head, as she turns away in shame._

Villain: You are weak! You are nothing!

* * *

 _Later- The UA Dorms._

 _Mina solemnly sits by herself, under the shade of a tree, as the sun begins to set on the accommodation._

 _Izuku approaches her, kneeling down beside her. However, she does not look at him nor seem to acknowledge his presence._

Izuku: Hey there Ashido. Is it alright if I sit with you?

Mina: Huh?

 _She now turns to face him._

Mina: Oh… Sure Midoriya, you can sit…

 _Izuku takes a seat. Mina notices the bandage around his hand._

Mina: How's the hand?

Izuku: The f-finger's only sprained now. A little s-sore but the doctors said I should be fine by tomorrow.

 _She looks at him with weary eyes._

Mina: And Kirishima? Bakugo?

 _Izuku sighs._

Izuku: S-Slightly worse. Kacchan has a few bruises and they reckon Kirishima may have a c-concussion and they want the two of them to stay o-overnight, j-just in case.

 _He then makes an effort to comfort Mina, giving her a slight smile._

Izuku: B-but they'll be fine. I-I promise.

 _Mina slumps, much to Izuku's concern._

Izuku: W-What about y-you, Ashido? Y-you don't look so good to be honest.

 _Mina turns and glares at him. Izuku is taken back._

Mina: No Izuku, I don't.

 _Realising what she did, she turns away in shame._

Mina: I-I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean it. It's just-

 _She slams a hand into the dirt in frustration._

Mina: Damn it!

 _Izuku reaches for her hand, giving it a delicate touch._

Izuku: Mina… Whatever's bothering you, you can talk to me. I promise it's better to talk about these things.

 _Mina looks into the distance with tearful eyes._

Mina: Before I came to UA, there was this man, I don't know if he was a villain or not, all I knew was that he was looking for directions and he woundn't leave these students alone until he got them.

 _She closes her eyes and breathes a heavy sigh._

Mina: So I stepped in and told him where to go.

 _She opens her eyes again. She begins to tremble. Izuku reaches out to her._

Mina: I was so scared... and lucky it worked. The truth is, I didn't know what he was going to do and that terrified me… But if I wanted to do something, I knew I needed to put my fear aside. For a while that helped, I felt good. I wasn't scared anymore. That's why I act so bubbly and easy-going, to show everyone that I'm not scared. That's why I wanted to be a hero. But after the USJ, finals and the training camp… Maybe I was wrong. I got scared again today.

Izuku: Mina…

 _Mina looks at Izuku, tears streaming down her face._

Mina: I couldn't stop the villain! Not this time! I wasn't strong enough! I wasn't even strong enough to save that man under the rubble! I was too scared! I can't be a hero! I'm a coward!

 _Izuku pulls her into a hug, she then cries into his shirt._

Izuku: I don't believe that… That's not who you are. I know that because I know how you feel.

 _Mina pulls back, still sobbing._

Izuku: I-I was like you. I-I wasn't confident growing up, I wasn't strong and I was a-afraid too. I felt h-helpless a lot of the time.

 _She looks up at his determined expression._

Izuku: But we can't let those feelings decide who we are for us! You're talented Mina, you shouldn't give up! If you do you'll always be afraid.

Mina: B-but I'm not strong like you or most of the g-guys in class.

 _He gets up and pulls Mina off the ground._

Izuku: And you don't need to be. Our strength doesn't define us as heroes. Our hearts do… and you have a lot of that.

 _He places his hands on her shoulders._

Izuku: You're always so kind and caring, concerned with others. You doubt yourself yet you saved those students when you were kids, you saved that girl in the street today and you guided those civilians to the barriers.

 _Mina looks at him as she places her hands on top of his, blushing in disbelief._

Izuku: What I'm trying to say is that, you can be a hero! You already are one; you've just forgotten it…

 _She removes his hands before backing away, timidly._

Mina: I'm sorry Izuku. I need time to figure this out… You've given me a lot to think about and I-

 _She runs away, crying. He reaches out, trying to follow her._

Mina: I just can't deal with this right now.

 _Left standing by himself, Izuku throws his head back in sorrow. He sighs._

* * *

 _Mina continues to run through a suburban area._

 _She stops, resting against a wall next to a nearby alley as she catches her breath._

Mina: Why did I run? Izuku was trying to help and I just pushed him away…

 _She sighs heavily._

Mina: I know he meant well but I'm not what he thinks I am… I couldn't disappoint him…

 _She turns around, preparing to head back._

Mina: I feel bad though… Maybe I should talk to him…

 _Before she heads back she is alerted to a sound in the alley._

 _CRASH._

Thug: Well, well. Look who decided to show his face.

 _In the alley, a group of five thugs throw a shopkeeper onto the floor._

Shopkeeper: Leave me alone! I already told you-

 _One of the thugs kicks him across the face._

Thug: Can it old man! We want our money!

 _The shopkeeper cradles his jaw, looking up defiantly._

Shopkeeper: You punks already took my money! There's nothing left for you to take!

 _The shopkeeper attempts to strike the thug but is tackled and slamed into the wall._

 _THUD._

Thug: Oh you wanna act tough old man?

 _He smirks as he pulls out a switch-blade, frightening his victim._

Shopkeeper: L-look, maybe I was hasty… T-take whatever you want just please, d-don't hurt me!

Thug: Ha! Look! He's scared now, ain't he boys?

Mina: Hey!

 _The thugs turn to see Mina standing in the alleyway._

Mina: Leave him alone.

 _The thug scoffs at her statement and releases the shopkeeper, who sinks to the floor._

Thug: Or what? You wanna act tough too? Or are you gonna be a pussy like him?

 _Mina swipes at the man, spraying acid at him._

Mina: Acid Spray!

 _SHZZ._

 _Little droplets splash into the thug's eyes, blinding him._

Thug: Gah! I can't see! Get the bitch!

 _The others run into action. One goes in for a punch but is side-stepped by Mina._

 _She elbows him in the head, knocking him out._

 _KLUD._

 _Another one attacks her but she dodges._

 _She hits him with an uppercut. The shopkeeper watches with amazement._

 _TOK._

 _Mina then sprays acid onto the floor, causing the other two thugs to trip up._

 _SHZZ._

 _Only the lead thug remains, still rubbing his eyes._

Thug: You're dead, you hear me?

 _He charges at Mina with the knife but she uses her acid to melt the blade._

 _SHZZ._

 _Mina then trips him up, knocking him to the ground._

Mina: No… You hear me.

 _She gets on top of the thug, pinning him down._

Mina: You cause trouble here again, you'll regret it!

 _She then gives him a knockout blow._

 _POW._

 _Mina approaches the shopkeeper, offering him a hand._

 _He accepts it and she helps him off the ground._

Shopkeeper: T-Thanks. Those guys have been trashing my store for months.

Mina: Hopefully they won't bother you again. Are you alright?

 _The shopkeeper brushes dust off his clothes._

Shopkeeper: Yeah.

 _He looks to see Mina give him a curious stare. He in turn, is perplexed._

Shopkeeper: Uh, i-is something wrong?

Mina: Just now, when these guys had you cornered, why did you decide to fight back?

 _The shopkeeper rubs his head nervously._

Shopkeeper: Well, if I knew he had that knife I wouldn't have done that. To be honest, I was pretty scared regardless.

Mina: Yet you still did it?

Shopkeeper: They say fear's a superpower you know, fight or flight. What do we really have to lose if we don't stand up for ourselves? It often takes just one man can turn the tide of battle after all.

Mina: It was very brave of you.

 _He smiles at her._

Shopkeeper: You were pretty brave too, taking on guys bigger than yourself. You still wiped the floor with their asses though! I guess you're one of those UA students?

Mina: Y-yeah. I'm Mina Ashido, Class 1-A.

Shopkeeper: Well Mina Ashido, I'm grateful for your help. You're a true hero.

 _Mina is taken aback as he bows in respect._

Shopkeeper: Thank you.

 _Back at the UA dorms, Mina stands in the hallway in front of one of the many doors._

 _She knocks on the door._

 _KNOCK. KNOCK._

 _The door opens, revealing Izuku. He is surprised to see her._

 _He is surprised further when Mina thrusts herself into a hug, wrapping her arms across his waist._

 _Izuku smiles as he returns the embrace._

 _END._

* * *

 **I didn't plan on writing this so soon but the more I thought about this idea, the more I couldn't help myself. This story was longer than I anticipated but I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think, it would mean a lot.**

 **ScriptMaster77.**


End file.
